


The Punisher and a wizard baby

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Crack, Gen, Harry is adopted by Frank Castle, Nonsense, Not very fleshed out, Pete Castiglione is a real person, not really serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pete “Frank Castle” Castiglione had an adopted son with a lightning scar. Everything was happy go lucky in their lives until the boy was kidnapped by a giant.Still everything ended alright in the end.





	The Punisher and a wizard baby

Pete “Frank Castle” Castiglione had gone into retirement from his Frank “The Punisher” Castle life upon finding an abandoned magical baby one night while doing an international job. The kid hadn’t looked different from any other baby when he’d found it. Really he was going to drop it to the authorities when he’d seen the kid do magic. 

Pete “Frank Castle” Castiglione had seen way too many super powered kids turned into weapons (Red, Elektra, Ghost, Spidey- for all he protested etc or even never had powers as kids, Danny Rand and his girl Colleen) to really want to let this kid go into any sort of system. He’d thought about giving the kid to Red but the guy kind of needed to settle the fuck down before he could raise a child properly. 

So after a few explosions of magical power, some really good fraud turned legal, Pete “Frank Castle” Castiglione was in the US with a new baby son with a lovely little lightning scar on his forehead. It also turned out Frank, that is Pete “Frank Castle” Castiglione, was shit at naming kids because he could only think of another Frank or Francis variation like he’d done with his late son. 

So he settled on Franklin and bullshitted that it was named after his old lawyer who was not as altar boy as the altar boy.

Really everything was good. He raised his newly adopted son. He found a way to be the “Frank Castle” nickname he had for no apparent reason and balance normal life. He even set up playdates with Micro and his family. 

Stephen Strange wasn’t going to offer his kid personal magical lessons and probably never would but the Sorcerer Supreme was more than happy to offer him resources and access to tutors who helped keep the kid steady. 

Pete “Frank Castle” Castiglione was even thinking of really retiring when the kid was ten, nearly eleven, when they were bombarded with magical letters. Strange provided a sheltered refuge while he and the other magical weirdos looked into it. 

Franklin “My Dad is not the Punisher” Castiglione had been confident in their safety until a hard pounding in their safe house knocked the front door off its hinges and the giant behind it punched his dad out. 

When the words “You’re a wizard, Harry.” came out of the guys mouth the reaction was not what he thinks was expected because the little boy responded with an ever so eloquent: “Who the fuck is Harry?” and tried to attack the giant, which resulted in his own bout of unconsciousness and subsequent kidnapping.

The subsequent trip to England, magical London and such had not been met with the wonder or awe that had been expected by Rubeus “I’m not a kidnapper but you can’t go back to the muggle world, it’s not safe” Hagrid. 

Franklin “My Name is not Harry, damn it.” Castiglione had tried to leave no more than six times before being magically tethered to the youngest Weasley boy (who wasn’t so bad). Really doing homework with parchment was stupid. He already knew some form of magic. He didn’t want to battle a stupid evil wizard (why?) and he really wished his father had acclimated him to violence because he was pretty sure this would end with a blaze of gunfire and explosions against the adult wizarding population of Britain. 

Which is how the Sorcerer Supreme found himself at Hogwarts and looking at the delighted face of the young sorcerer Franklin “I can talk to snakes!” Castiglione and said to the giant who had risen in defense at his sudden appearance. 

“So you’re the dumb motherfucker who kidnapped Frank Castle’s son.” And well the rest of what happened was best left to the imagination but words of the wise said that the magical population of Britain decreased by 15% in the adult population and the United States by almost 18%. 

The Horcruxes of Voldemort found their way to the mirror dimension, forever lost.

Franklin “My Name is not Harry, damn it.” Castiglione returned home and was raised under the vengeful eye of his father until he grew up and made his way in the magical world. (And hey he had a Godfather from his biological side and one of his biological father’s friends was a werewolf! That was cool.)


End file.
